Zedd's Mission Logs
From the desk of Zedd Overkill, leader of Overkill Squad Missing Entries It's been--what--four years since Overkill Squad was founded? Apparently I should have been writing mission reports of every mission we went on. I informed General Rieekan that my reports were made, but that the destruction of our base on Telos seemed to have wiped them all. He didn't like that answer. Fortunately, Raven Onasi seemed to have kept a journal on all of the missions we went on. I'll have to look at what she wrote down and put them online. In the meantime, here's the ones that we have done. Please note, there's probably a lot more I don't remember and I'll be added them in later. Zedd Overkill Leader of Overkill Squadron. The missions 0 ABY ~ 1 ABY *Crew added to Overkill Squad during this year: Raven Onasi, HK-47 *Ships Acquired during this year: Cheesy Puff *Ships Lost during this year: Red Comet, Moldy Crow Operation: This is an ISB Base? <> Operation: Drug Me Again, I Dare Ya. <> Crew added to Overkill Sqaud: Raven Onasi Operation: Homicidal Droids <> Operation: Conquering the Conqueror <> Crew added to Overkill Squad: HK-47 Operation: Forever known as Cheesy Puff <>> 1 ABY ~ 2 ABY *Crew added to Overkill Squad during this year: Panzer, Chapel, Kyle Katarn Operation: Why Tatooine? <>> Operation: Journey to Tython <>> 2 ABY ~ 3 ABY *Crew added to Overkill Squad during this year: Ka'lee Reynolds *Ships Lost during this year: Bob (Wade's Basilisk War Droid) Operation: Did anyone get the number of that Star Destroyer? <> Crew added to Overkill Squad: Ka'lee Reynolds Operation: Never letting HK near my cockpit ever again <> Operation: Crazy Slicer <>> 3 ABY *Crew added to Overkill Squad during this year: Sarah, Rex, Juno Eclipse Operation: Fluffy!! <> Crew added to Overkill Squad: Sarah Honorary member added to Overkil Squad: Fluffy, the Nexu. Operation: Great, Rakghouls <> Operation: GET ME OFF THIS DAMN SHIP! <> Operation: Clones Everywhere! We were informed, through our normal channels, that the clone facility on Kamino was active once again. Apparently the Emperor didn't like the fact that his Storm Troopers were about as effective as attempting to remove the smell of Tauntaun's. The top brass was worried about a clone army once again and decided to take out Timira City. Wade and I hitched a ride on an Imperial shuttle. Apparently some dignitary from the Clone Wars was making an inspection of the base. Wade and I managed to slip out unnoticed and got into the facility. There we sent the signal for the rest of the fleet to jump in. The battle was a distraction while we went to the central control room and were going to place the charges. Unfortunately for us, the access to the central control room was key coded to the base commander and the base commander only. On our way there we heard shouting going on. Wade and I got ready for an ambush. We noticed the dignitary leave the base commanders' office and we held him up. What we didn't expect was to find out that the dignitary was a Clone Trooper. His designation was CT-7567, codename: Rex. Rex had become disgusted with what the Imperial Army had become and if it wasn't for him being one of the few surviving Clone Troopers, he would have deserted years ago. We found he was all too wiling to help blow up Kamino, his home city. We stormed into the base commander's office to find another Clone Trooper--CC-2224, codename: Cody. Unlike Rex, Cody was more dispised with the troopers he was training and stood behind the belief that what the Chancellor ordered was the right call. "Good Soldiers follow orders," he said. Rex snapped. Apparently there was some other Clone Trooper who muttered that years ago before killing a Jedi Master at point blank range during a firefight with the Battle Droids. Rex ended up killing Cody. He stood there for a while and then grabbed Cody's information. We set up enough charges to level the entire city and ran to the spaceport where Cyd was landing the Fool's Luck. We offered Rex a lift, but he refused. He wished to go down with the city. Damn if it wasn't for Wade being a Mandalorian though. He managed to convince Rex to join us on the grounds of to help reshape the Republic by saying that the actions of the Empire were treasonous to the Republic. As a soldier, he swore an oath to the Republic, not an Empire. Rex stood there for a while before taking Wade's hand and joining us. We took heavy losses in the air, but we managed to take down several Star Destroyers. In the end Timira City was destroyed with Rex being the one to hit the button. We convinced Madine to allow Rex to help our troops. One of Wade's Mandalorian buddies was able to get him a set of Bes'kar armor, which Rex went straight to work on customizing to look just like his old Clone Trooper armor. Rex's squad, Torrent Squad, would be linked to Overkill Squad as we would work out of the Resolute. Rex even remembered the old ship and was surprised we got it up and running. He even started helping Kelin with repairing C deck and the "don't flush all the toilets at once or you'll kill the power" problem. Many members of the Alliance still don't trust Rex, but we do. And that has to count for something. He's at least smiling a lot more. Crew added to Overkill Squad: Rex Operation: What is with this planet and the lack of railings? <> Crew added to Overkill Squad: Juno Eclipse Operation: From one cold planet to another <> Operation: The Battle of Hoth. (See Rieekan, I can make serious operation names) <>> Operation: Tatooine, again? <> Operation: Rescuing the Dumb Smuggler <>